Disciplinary Measures
by Danno
Summary: Spike must discipline Buffy. A spanking fic. Do not read if material offends.


This story contains spanking as a method of discipline. If this offends you, please leave now.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
It is a bright, sunny day in Sunnydale. Spike the bleached blonde vampire is resting comfortably inside his crypt when suddenly the door bursts open and who should appear in the doorway but Buffy Summers the vampire slayer. She and Spike recently broke off their sexual relationship but they still run into each other around town.  
  
"Good afternoon, love," says Spike politely.  
  
"Never mind that," says Buffy in a very snotty tone. "I don't want to make conversation with you, I just want information and you're going to give it to me with no back talk."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Spike asks agreeably. He is more than willing to do whatever it takes to help Buffy because he loves her with all of his unbeating heart.  
  
"There's a new demon in town called Darius and I need his location. Where is he?" Buffy demands with an unpleasant expression on her face.  
  
Spike thinks hard. He has never heard of a demon named Darius and he has no idea where this demon is. He honestly tells Buffy, "I don't know, pet. Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Buffy shakes her head and says rudely, "I don't believe you for a second. You always know what evil is going on in town and you just want to get money out of me in exchange for the information or else you want me to sleep with you again."  
  
"You're wrong," Spike protests. "I'd gladly help you for nothing if I could but I just can't. I don't have the information you want. I'm sorry, love."  
  
Buffy grabs him up by the collar and slams him against the wall. "You're lying again!" She slings Spike onto a table and it breaks beneath his weight. All the stuff on it shatters and is ruined. Buffy doesn't care. She grabs Spike again and flings him into his TV, which smashes to bits.  
  
"Hey! Stop!" cries Spike. "You're wrecking my home and I can't watch my programs any more now!"  
  
"I don't care!" yells Buffy. "You're nothing to me and you never will be!"  
  
Finally Spike begins to seriously fight back. He grabs Buffy's arms and stops her from throwing him around more. "That's just about enough of that. I'm not your punching bag, you know. Buffy, you've been acting like a spoiled bitch for months and it's about time you stopped. You treat people like shit, especially me."  
  
"You're not a person. You don't count."  
  
"See? That's what I mean! No one but a selfish little spoiled brat would react that way. What makes you so special that you can walk all over people or vampires and get away with it? Who put a crown on your head and declared you queen?"  
  
Buffy shoves him away. "I don't have to put up with this garbage, Spike. Everyone knows I'm better than you. It's not even a topic up for discussion."  
  
"Oh no, you don't." Spike has had enough. Actually, he has had more than enough. He decides it is time to teach Buffy a lesson she will never forget. He grabs her, taking her by surprise, and drags her over to his bed. Spike sits down and pulls a struggling Buffy over his knee face down. He yanks down her pants and then her black lace panties so her firm bottom is bared to his gaze.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" screams Buffy. "Let me go this very minute!"  
  
"No!" declares Spike loudly. "It's up to me to teach you the wrong of your ways!"  
  
He braces himself and then raises his right hand high in the air and lowers it resoundingly against Buffy's left butt cheek. Over and over Spike raises and lowers his hand and Buffy grits her teeth to remain silent under the punishment. This continues for quite some time with neither giving in, each determined to win this pivotal battle. After about twenty unrelenting minutes, though, Buffy gives in.  
  
Smack!  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Smack!  
  
Smack!  
  
Smack!  
  
Spike sees that Buffy's left cheek is a nice, deep pink but he wants it to be crimson before he is finished. He can tell he has a lot of work left to do on the slayer. She has miracle healing abilities and if he doesn't do the job thoroughly she will just shrug off the incident and continue on her path of being a bitchy, inconsiderate spoiled brat. Spike loves Buffy with all his heart. He feels it is up to him to straighten her out and bring her into line to make her the woman she can be. He rests his hand for a while. It is tired and throbbing but he can't stop for too long. Buffy struggles on his lap and Spike knows he must resume the punishment to make the lesson sink in. He lifts his hand and lowers it on the right cheek in a crisp motion that creates a crack! that sounds like a gunshot. Soon Buffy's cries ring out again.  
  
Whack!  
  
"Owww!"  
  
Crack!  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Buffy's cries and pleas for leniency are music to Spike's ears. He is getting through to her and he will not stop until the job is done. He continues the paddling with his bare hand and looks around the room for anything he can use to make more of an impression.  
  
Spike sees a red plastic hairbrush not far away. As he continues the spanking of Buffy he reaches out a foot and touches the edge of the brush with his toe. He drags it close enough for him to grab. Then he leans down and picks it up. It's a good thing too. His hand is quickly getting tired again and he needs to replace it with something fresh.  
  
Buffy is overjoyed when Spike again stops the discipline. She thinks he has realized how wrong he is and will let her up in another minute. Then she will show him what a mistake he made in taking her over his knee.  
  
Buffy expects Spike to release her but instead to her horror she feels him begin hitting her again. This time he is not using his bare hand. He is using some sort of hard item that is even more painful.  
  
Bam!  
  
"Waaa!"  
  
Slam!  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
Slam!  
  
Whack!  
  
Spike doesn't even relent when he sees real tears of pain in Buffy's eyes. He had not done enough yet. He raises and lowers the red plastic hairbrush in a steady rhythm. He can continue on like this for quite some time and is sure Buffy will wear out before he does. He just must continue to steel himself against her cries and pleas for mercy. It is hard for him but if he gives in too soon then Buffy will keep believing she is the center of the universe and become even more unbearable than she already is.  
  
He begins to alternate cheeks with his blows, careful to cover every square inch of the exposed flesh with the red plastic hairbrush. William the Bloody is angry and he will make sure Buffy feels it.  
  
Crack!  
  
Pow!  
  
Smack!  
  
Crack!  
  
"Wah!"  
  
Smack!  
  
Smack!  
  
Spike pauses for a rest and Buffy whines, "My life has been so hard. I never asked to be the slayer, then Angel left and Mom died and there was Glory and Dawn and I died and was pulled out of Heaven, I think I have a right to be angry."  
  
"That's no excuse for treating people the way you do," Spike sternly informs her. "You're not the only one who's ever had it hard and it's about time you got over yourself." He resumes the spanking with the red plastic hairbrush.  
  
Whack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's right cheek.  
  
"This is for the time you beat me up outside the police station!"  
  
Smack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's left cheek.  
  
"This is for the time you told me I was beneath you!"  
  
Whack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's right cheek.  
  
"This is for the times you punched me in the nose!"  
  
Smack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's left cheek.  
  
"This is for the time you uninvited me from your house!"  
  
Whack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's right cheek.  
  
"This is for the times you told me it would never be me!"  
  
Smack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's left cheek.  
  
"This is for the times you pushed me away after you kissed me!"  
  
Whack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's right cheek.  
  
"This is for the times you told me I was worse than dirt!"  
  
Smack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's left cheek.  
  
"This is for the times you called me a monster!"  
  
Whack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's right cheek.  
  
"This is for the times you told me to stay away from Dawn!"  
  
Smack! The red plastic hairbrush comes down hard on Buffy's left cheek.  
  
"These are for all the times you burst into my crypt like it was your home and not mine!"  
  
Spike lets loose with a flurry of blows over and over until Buffy's bare bottom is brick red. Spike thinks he is finally done. He relents and tosses the red plastic hairbrush to the side. Then he helps Buffy straighten up and then lets her go.   
  
Spike looks at Buffy with sympathy as she stands with tears in her eyes and an aching bottom. "It was for your own good, pet," he reminds her. He hopes she isn't too mad at him but even if she is he can't regret his actions. They were meant for the best of purposes, to benefit Buffy, and he knows she is not really hurt. Her pride is wounded far more than her body.. "You subconsciously knew you deserved it and you really wanted it. You could have tried harder to get away but you didn't."  
  
Buffy drops her eyes. "You're right. If I'd really wanted to I would have broken away. You're right, Spike. You gave me what I deserved and something deep inside me knew it."  
  
"Buffy, there's hope for you yet," says Spike with a proud smile.  
  
Buffy sniffles. "I know why you did it, Spike, I understand. Thank you. It just hurts so much!"  
  
"It won't last too long," Spike assures her. "It was just for discipline and you'll be fine soon." Spike tries to distract Buffy with a story. "You know, when I was growing up in England my mum and dad put their hands to me more than once. Sometimes they used a switch even. One time I was beat so hard I literally couldn't sit for a week, even had to eat all my meals standing up."  
  
"What did you do to get punished so badly!?"  
  
"I stole from my mum. I wanted to buy a book of poetry and she wouldn't get it for me so I took the money out of her purse." Spike grins reminiscently.  
  
Buffy's eyes grow wide. "That's ALL you did?"  
  
"Hey, it was serious business," Spike protests. "Stealing is nothing to laugh off. That's the problem with you gals and blokes nowadays. Those bleeding heart liberal PC bastards go around trumpeting that spanking is a bad abusive thing to do and look what's happening in society as a result. You've got kids running around joining gangs and doing drugs and shooting people because they have no discipline in their lives. What today's kids need is a good hard spanking to keep them in line but are any of them getting it? No, not unless their parents are incredibly brave. If more kids had the guarantee of a good strong spanking to keep them in line this country would be in much better shape but that'll never happen the way things are now. It's a shame, I tell you, spanking works. Believe me, I never stole from my mum again after mine."  
  
Buffy has been so distracted by Spike's story that she jumps in shock when the crypt door swings open again. Her friend Willow the witch has arrived. She stares in surprise at Buffy's bare butt and red cheeks.  
  
"Willow, this isn't what it looks like!" Buffy cries.  
  
"It looks like Spike finally got smart and spanked you," says Willow. Then she says the last thing either of them expected. "Can I have a turn next?" 


End file.
